warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel
Daniel "Danny" is a black, silver and white tom with emerald green eyes. He is a halfa (half ghost, half cat), and can turn into a normal cat, which is a black tom with icy blue eyes. Personality His mental health is pretty stable, despite his split personalities. Although, he did get a lot of nightmares about cats trying to kill him when he was alive. He is very intelligent when it comes to subjects and skills that he actually focuses on, but poor at anything else. He is very self conscious and usually thinks himself as a freak for his disorder at times, but at other times, he pushes the thought away due to his self confidence. Danny's physically healthy. Always exercising and practicing his own skills, day and night, he has a strong immune system that blocks out any sickness that overwhelms him. When he does get sick, it is usually very minor and could be rid of quickly. Shy, timid, and cocky, Danny may seem like nothing but a weakling at first glance. However, he also has another side to him- a much more braver, heroic, responsible side. He is extremely sarcastic and will usually make a sarcastic remark when talking to a cat he doesn't like, but isn't likely to stand up for himself, and another cat must always stand up for him because he doesn't defend himself. He takes no pride in his large family, and before his death, he always seemed to be the one overshadowed. However, he still loves his family deeply, even if they are extremely annoying to him. He, like his father, is very secretive. He doesn't like telling secrets to even his own family, but he will tell them to his few friends. He isn't the most social cat, and shows cats with witty, sarcastic remarks and his actions. He loves to prank his enemies, but usually makes sure that they never find out about what he has done. He isn't dense at all; he knows the difference between a lover or a friend, but he doesn't show it because he's too afraid to say his feelings. He isn't very proud, and does his best to hide every action he does. Danny is very flexible and will happy eat anything, a trait no one else in the family has. Danny changes drastically when he or the ones he cares for are in danger, that not even his friends or family can recognize the shy, clumsy cat beneath the alter ego. With all his shy traits gone, he will kill to protect them. When angered, his braver, violent side comes out to attack the offender. He is still sarcastic and witty- maybe even more. With his braver trait, he will easily interrupt another cat and insult them. He's very dangerous when angered, but fortunately, he does not have a short temper, although he will get annoyed when something he accomplishes is messed up and destroyed by another. Then, he will shun the cat until they're in danger. He believes himself as responsible when he's gone ghost. In fact, he obsesses over saving cats life other than his own. He isn't likely to ask for help, and always attempts to confront tasks and problems on his own. His obsession to help everyone can turn him into a very egotistic cat, which usually gets him into trouble. Danny is misunderstood, most of the time, when he tries to help cats in need, and more cats think of him as a foe than a friend due to their misunderstanding. His self confidence and ego makes him think he can take on any cat and win. However, this won't work if he clearly sees that the enemy is too powerful, then he'll ask for help. But his determination and his support usually always win the battle the end. Danny is phenomenal at battling, and uses this skill as an advantage when fighting another cat. He is an average hunter, but can't catch anything faster than a mouse due to his clumsy movements. He runs fast, faster than an average cat. The skill, along with his offensive battle skills, give him an advantage. Climbing skills are all very well- he can jump from tree to tree without falling off if he wanted to. However, he is poor at swimming, and is thankful when he doesn't have to help anyone in water most of the time. Life Pictures Daniel.jpg|Life Image (Normal) Danny_Human-Ghost.jpg|Human pictures o3o Roleplayer :The amazing Crys roleplays him. Trivia *Whoever's watched Butch Hartman's shows when they were younger will immediatly recognize this cat and who he's based off of... *There was already a Danny and a Phantompaw, so Crys decided to call him "Daniel", a name that Vlad Masters called Danny in the show. **Crys sounds like a geek, doesn't she? Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Tom Category:Toms Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Warrior Category:Cats of GhostClan Category:Former Loner Category:Former Rogue Category:Roleplay Characters